harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams of Bunker Hill
"Dreams of Bunker Hill" is the second episode of the fourth season of the streaming series Bosch, and the thirty second episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video along with the rest of the fourth season on 13 April 2018. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * John Getz as Bradley Walker * Paul Calderon as Detective Santiago Robertson * Mimi Rogers as Honey Chandler * Troy Evans as Detective "Barrel" Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Detective Robert "Crate" Moore * Winter Ave Zoli as Sergeant Amy Snyder * Tamberla Perry as Detective Gabriella Lincoln * DaJuan Johnson as Detective Rondell Pierce * Jerry MacKinnon as Alex Kaplan * Keston John as Michael Harris * Ingrid Rogers as Latonya Edgar * Anna Diop as Desiree Zealy * Jerry Zatarain Jr. as Abe Rodriguez * Anne Dudek as Pamela Duncan * Kristen Ariza as Laura Cooke * Leonard Wu as Shiwei Chen * Peter Jae as Ting * Nanrisa Lee as Tiffany Hsu Co-Starring * Chen Tang as Ken Lin * Mataeo Mingo as Jack Edgar * Seth Carr as Joe Edgar * Monti Sharp as KTK * Tamika Simpkins as Commander Stanwick * Isait De La Fuente as Assistant Chief Nestor Delgado * Andrew Chen as Tian Jun Gu * Marty Garcia as a Metro Captain * Rob Poynter as Ben Duncan * Carlos Antonio as Doorman Uncredited * Barry Shabaka Henley as Terry Drake * Clark Johnson as Howard Elias * Jamie McShane as Detective Francis Sheehan * David Barrera as Detective Stan Pipes * Jason Rogel as Detective Jeremy Fix * Rafael Cabrera as a Poker Professional * Norio Chalico as a Valet Crew Opening Credits #Laura Schiff CSA - Casting #Carrie Audino CSA - Casting #Helen Geier CSA - Casting #Jesse Voccia - Music #Tom Bernardo - Producer #Titus Welliver - Producer #Jeffrey Fiskin - Consulting Producer #Henrik Pabst - Executive Producer #Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer #John Mankiewicz - Executive Producer #Elle Johnson - Executive Producer #Pieter Janne Brugge - Executive Producer #Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Executive Producer #Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer #Daniel Pyne - Executive Producer #Michael Connelly - Based on the books by #Eric Overmyer - Developer #John Mankiewicz - Writer #& Daniel Pyne - Writer #Aaaron Lipstadt - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Robert Parker Clemente - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Jacque Toberen - Editor *Monique Adams - Costume Designer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Elizabeth Marighetto - Script Supervisor *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant Notes Reception Episode * "(Bosch 4x02)" Category:Bosch episodes